In general, a programmable read-only memory (PROM) or a field programmable read-only memory (FPROM) or a one-time programmable (OTP) non-volatile memory (NVM) may be manufactured in semiconductor technology by a fuse or a so-called antifuse. PROMs, FPROMs, or OTP NVMs may be used in a digital electronic device to store permanent data, e.g. in microcontrollers, wireless communication devices, mobile phones, tablets, radio-frequency identification tags, medical devices, and various other consumer electronics products and automotive electronics products. The data may be programmed into a PROM, a FPROM, or an OTP NVM after the manufacture, e.g. in the field or after testing using for example a suitable programming device. An antifuse-based one-time programmable (OTP) non-volatile memory (NVM) may be realized by a single field effect transistor structure (1T) manufactured in standard-logic CMOS-technology, wherein the single field effect transistor structure includes a split-gate structure providing the antifuse.